


Forever Hold Your Peace

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, sciam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: "hii if you're still taking prompts can you make an angsty then fluffy one where liam gets jealous of kira spending time with scott, and liam keeps snapping at scott for not noticing his crush on him and they talk and then fluff"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Hold Your Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, all! I got a tumblr prompt and wrote a fic for it. it's not EXACTLY what it prompted but it's pretty close.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Mason was talking but Liam was barely listening. Scott and Kira were laughing and talking across the hallway and he couldn’t take his eyes off them.

Mason snapped his fingers in front of Liam’s, face, “Dude, you listening?” The beta shook himself a little and looked away from the kitsune-wolf pair and back to his friend, “Yeah, yeah, I just got, uh, distracted.” He said with furrowed brows before glancing at Scott and Kira again.

Mason looked behind him to where had looked and moved his gaze back to Liam with an expression of exasperation, “Liam, you are crushing way too hard, I can practically smell your jealousy right now.”

Liam looked at Mason and down at the ground, “I’m not ‘crushing’, I just think they spend a lot of time together is all.”

Mason raised his eyebrow, “Time that he could be spending with you?” Liam opened his mouth to protest but deflated and gave a slight nod. Mason walked over and swung an arm around Liam’s shoulders and gave a sigh.

“Buddy, you’ve gotta either confess or forever hold your peace. You can’t just glare at them all the time and hope something happens.”

“Whatever, Mason. I gotta go.”

He started walking towards the end of the hall, regretting his departure as soon as he realized that he was headed Scott and Kira’s way. He tried to keep his eyes off them but stood still in his tracks when he looked up and saw Kira kissing Scott.

They were together. He had no chance with Scott against her. He had no chance.

He stood there for a moment, slack jawed before Scott pulled away from the kiss and looked over at him, wide-eyed. Probably wondering why his weirdo beta was staring at him and his girlfriend kissing, he thought. He felt anger rising up in him and he swung around and marched down the hall towards the locker rooms, ignoring the faint call of his name from Scott.

He made it into the locker room and rushed to his locker. Standing in front of it fuming as he curled his hands into fists at his side.

Scott walked in to see his beta in that position, letting out a tentative, “Liam?” Liam looked up at Scott and back down at the ground. He relaxed his fists and breathed in and out of his nose deeply.

“What do you want?”

Scott started moving towards him and continued, “I’m sorry… about Kira.”

Liam shook his head, “Nothing to be sorry about. She’s your girlfriend.”

Scott smiled and reached his hand out to grasp his beta’s shoulder, “No, Liam, she’s not.” Liam looked up in surprise at the words, eyebrows shooting up.

“But…you guys…” He started out but Scott shook his head.

“She liked me but I only like her as a friend.”

  
Liam looked down at the hand on his shoulder then back to Scott’s eyes, “Oh…” He breathed out.

Scott moved closer, until their breaths were mingling and Liam’s wide eyes were like deep oceans staring up at him, “I like you, Liam. Only you.”

He leaned in, tilting his head to the side for better access, and brushed their lips together, just faintly, enough to have Liam surging forward to cover Scott’s mouth with his, gripping the alpha’s face and letting out a noise that had Scott smiling.

They pulled away from each other, hands still resting on one another’s body as they looked at each other with grins. Liam leaned in to steal another kiss and then pulled back to go in for a tight hug.

“So, boyfriends?”

“Boyfriends.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Kudos if you did and feel free to leave feedback!


End file.
